Tea For Two
by strandedinstorybrooke
Summary: Snow prepares a tea party for Regina to celebrate the coming of spring.


**Author's note: **This story is dedicated to my dear friend, thefairestofthemall. Without her, I would not be the writer that I am. Thank you ever so much for everything that you've done for me. This one is for you, dear.

* * *

Regina stood in the palace gardens, gazing upon her beloved apple tree. It was a beautiful day in the Enchanted Forest. The sun was shining brightly, and there was no longer a chill in the air. The harsh winter had gone, and spring had finally come.

The queen could remember a time when she had loved winter. She had loved seeing the beautiful snow fall from the sky, watching it from the window of her tiny bedroom. She would rush outside to play in it, making snow angels and building snowmen, but those days were long gone. They were mere memories in her mind now, and those times would never return again. Now, winter meant pain. It meant being trapped behind the palace walls with her husband and young stepdaughter.

Spring had at one time brought a sense of peace to Regina, but now, her peace had seemed to vanish. The queen's mind couldn't help but focus on her childhood – the one memory that soothed her soul.

Regina remembered her father coming to her with a few apple seeds, telling her that they would plant them together. Regina would rush from her bedroom every day after that, impatiently waiting for something to grow. She would return disappointed as nothing had come.

"When is it going to grow, Daddy?"

Her father was such a kind and gentle man.

"Soon, child. You have to be patient with these things."

One day after much waiting, Regina had gone to check on her tree, and there was a tiny seedling where she had planted the seeds.

Years passed, and Regina's apple tree grew with her – the very tree that she stood before now. It was her most prized possession other than Rocinante, her prized steed and loyal friend.

Her apple tree had once represented _hope_ – that of a winter awaiting the beautiful spring when her father would help Regina pick apples from the tree, filling a basket with them every day. Her mother would then bake various pastries with them or bake the apples with cinnamon for Regina to enjoy.

As Regina gazed upon her tree now, those happy memories were washed away. The tree was now as she was – trapped. It was no longer where it had once been – where it had been a seedling.

Regina's eyes gazed upon her tree, and she blinked back tears. Regina's thoughts drifted away as she noticed a tiny bluebird perched upon one of the many branches of the tree. The bird seemed to have sensed Regina's misery as it chirped a little tune to her and then flew away.

Her eyes followed the bird until she could see it no longer. 'Oh, what I would do to be a bird,' Regina thought to herself, 'to spend my days soaring through the lands without having a care in the world. _Freedom_.'

Regina had once been so full of love – full of life. Not even in her childhood nightmares could she have dreamt of the misery that she lived with now. The only thing that kept Regina strong was the fact that she still had her father living with her in the palace. He was the _one_ person that she could turn to for anything. He was the thing she loved most.

The queen blinked, and a tear made its way down her right cheek. She was quick to wipe it away. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't hear the soft humming coming from behind her. It wasn't until the little girl – her stepdaughter, Princess Snow White, was right behind her that Regina turned around.

The girl had the brightest of all smiles on her face, and she had a band of white flowers braided into her beautiful brunette locks. The little girl was humming the same tune that she had always sung to her beloved bluebirds.

"Regina! Spring has come!"

The cheerfulness in the girl's voice made Regina cringe, but the Queen forced a polite smile and nodded.

"Indeed, it has, dear."

The young princess wore a beautiful white gown, which was new. Regina had never seen it before, although the princess typically did wear white, most likely having something to do with her namesake. The girl held out a tiny gloved hand to her stepmother, and took Regina's right hand into her own.

"I adore the spring," she said with so much happiness in her voice. "The flowers bloom, and the air has such a beautiful smell to it."

The little girl was right, despite the fact that Regina hated agreeing with anything that Snow said. Regina took in a deep breath of the spring air, and it soothed her nerves a little. Regina despised spending time with her stepdaughter, but it was her duty – amongst other things, and it _had_ to be done.

Just then, a bluebird (a different bluebird than the one Regina had witnessed earlier) came and fluttered around Snow White. The princess held out her gloved index finger, and the bird landed upon it happily. Regina watched the scene before her as she had done so many times, and forced another smile. Birds loved her stepdaughter, and Regina couldn't count the number of times that she had witnessed the little girl speaking to them. The scary part was that it seemed as if they would respond, uttering chirps and sounds that to Regina, just seemed like noises.

The princess beamed a smile brighter than the sun up at her stepmother, and the little bird flew away.

"He said that you look beautiful, Regina."

Regina shook her head at her stepdaughter, and her smile grew a little bit wider. Regina didn't believe the girl, but she placed one of her own gloved hands on Snow's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank him for me next time you speak with him, dear."

Snow's smile widened, as well. The little girl did something next that Regina had not been expecting. Her stepdaughter _embraced_ her, her fragile arms wrapping around Regina's waist. Regina's smile faded as Snow did this, but she hugged her back and placed a soft kiss to the girl's locks of hair.

Snow had always looked up to Regina. Since the day that Regina had saved her on her runaway steed, Snow had simply adored Regina, despite the fact that Regina despised her for causing her so much pain. Because of Snow, Regina would never have her happy ending, and she tried so _very_ hard each and every day to get over it, but she _couldn't_.

Before The Queen could become lost in thought once again, the little girl pulled away, taking Regina's hands into her own and gazing up into her stepmother's beautiful brown eyes.

"Today calls for a celebration. The first day of spring is a special day, and it should be celebrated."

Snow White loved to celebrate everything from birthdays to balls to dinners. She loved it all, and she was indeed a princess. That is what princesses did, and she did it well. Snow could throw a ball all by herself if she had wished to do so. Her father doted upon her, and he would spend any amount of gold to make his daughter happy.

"A ball?"

Regina did not wish to celebrate anything today – or ever, really.

"No. We shall have a tea party. With the most special of guests."

Before Regina could say a word, Snow was letting go of her hands and running towards the entrance to the palace. The little girl stopped and turned around, calling out once more to her stepmother.

"I shall send for you when everything is ready, my dear stepmother."

With that, Snow turned around again, and was gone in seconds.

* * *

About an hour had gone by, and Regina was sitting in her bedchamber, writing her thoughts down in her precious diary when she heard a knock at her bedchamber door.

"Come in."

A young servant with red hair entered Regina bedchamber, beaming a smile almost as bright as Snow's had been. The woman bowed to the queen.

"Your Majesty. Princess Snow White ordered me to give you this."

The woman handed Regina a piece of paper with beautifully written handwriting on it. It was a formal invitation.

"Thank you."

Regina gave the servant a nod, and the woman left Regina's bedchamber. Regina stared down at the piece of paper in her hand, reading it over and over again. The queen wanted nothing more than to spend the day alone, but now she was forced to spend it with Snow, and her stomach was in knots.

The invitation read:

"_Dearest Stepmother, _

_You are cordially invited to share tea time with myself, Princess Snow White, and a few other important guests. Please report to my bedchamber at __precisely __2 O'clock P.M. – Don't be late._

_With love,_

_Your Stepdaughter."_

It was almost 2 O'clock now, and Regina knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be sitting with her stepdaughter having tea with Gods only knew who else. Regina hoped with her entire being that her husband, the king, wouldn't be there.

Regina read the invitation once more before crumbling it up in her hand, her fist squeezing the paper before she tossed it into the fancy wastebasket next to her beautiful vanity. Regina gazed into the mirror of the vanity which she had looked into oh, so many times, and she narrowed her eyes.

She stood from the seat she had been sitting upon, and she closed her diary. She took the book into her gloved hands, and she tucked it away in its secret hiding place before getting ready to make her way to her stepdaughter's bedchamber.

* * *

Regina's high heels clicked loudly on the cobblestone floor as she made her way towards the bedchamber of Princess Snow White. Regina held her stomach with her right hand. She felt so _very_ nauseous, and she hoped with all that she was that Snow had prepared actual tea for this so-called tea party. As she neared the little girl's bedroom, she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The breath didn't soothe her as much as the fresh air of the palace gardens had. Behind the palace walls, Regina felt as though she were suffocating.

Regina stood before Snow's bedchamber door. She knew that it was at least ten minutes after 2 O' clock – she was indeed late, something that she knew far too well that Snow hated more than anything. Regina took in another deep breath and knocked on the wooden door before her. A small voice answered to the knock.

"You may enter."

Regina opened the door and slowly made her way inside.

"Sorry I'm late."

Regina knew that this was no way to address the young princess, but those were the only words that she could let out. Her corset dug deep into her flesh, and it felt like a boa constrictor was tightening around her body – squeezing her insides. Regina forced a smile down to the little girl before her, despite her discomfort.

Snow had changed her gown. She was now wearing an ornate pink gown - one that Regina had seen her wearing more than once. She wore a fragile tiara upon her ebony locks. Her hair had been done for her, and she looked beautiful. In the middle of the bedchamber sat a small table. A beautiful (and quite expensive) tea set had been set upon it. Snow bowed before her stepmother.

"It is alright, Regina. I understand that you have many duties to tend to as Queen. You are forgiven."

With that, the young princess sat down at the table and gestured for Regina to do the same. Regina had expected _guests_, but as she took in the sight before her, she realized that it would be just her and her stepdaughter. Various stuffed animals, which consisted mostly of Snow's teddies, sat in the tiny chairs which surrounded the table. The only seat that was left unoccupied was the seat that was meant for the queen.

Regina sat down on the tiny chair that was left open for her. She was a bit nervous at first that her weight would break it, but she knew better. The young princess had only the best of furniture, and Regina knew that far too well. Regina's smile grew.

"Snow… Did you prepare all of this by yourself?"

Snow White beamed a proud smile at her stepmother. She flattened her gown against her little body and gracefully reached across the small table to take the teacup that had been set out for Regina into her hand.

"Yes, Regina. I prepared this just for you. Well, I did have a little bit of help from two of my favorite servants."

The little girl placed the teacup before her on the table and took the fancy teapot into her hand, pouring the rose colored liquid into the fancy china cup. She placed the teapot down and carefully handed Regina the cup of tea that she had poured for her. Regina bowed her head and took the cup from her stepdaughter. Snow then began to prepare a cup of tea for herself, mixing a bit of sugar into her own teacup, something that Regina had not wanted.

"Why, thank you, my dear. It is quite beautiful. I am impressed."

Steam rose from the cup in her hand, and Regina knew that it was hot – just as she liked her tea. Regina would typically finish her tea before it had the chance to become warm. She took a sip, and it soothed her as it made its way down her throat. She could feel the heat of the tea making its way down into her upset stomach. Regina's nerves had been bad for years, and she found herself to be nauseated more often than not.

Snow had desserts and biscuits set out on the table along with the tea, but Regina couldn't touch any of it. She was trying her _very _hardest to keep from running from the room to become sick somewhere. Snow was a kind and loving girl, and Regina knew that deep down the girl had no idea what she had done to her stepmother, but she _had, _and this was something that Regina could never ignore – never forget, no matter how hard that she tried.

"I made something for you."

Regina looked at the girl before her with curiosity was the girl got up from her seat and made her way over to her bed. She returned at once with a piece of paper in her hand, and she handed it to the queen with so much _happiness _in her hazel eyes. The girl took her seat once more, and awaited a reaction from her stepmother.

Regina stared down at the piece of paper that was now lying flat in her hands. Before her eyes was a beautiful sketch of an apple tree. Upon the tree, there was a little bluebird. The details of the drawing were incredible, and Regina couldn't believe her eyes. Colors filled the piece of paper, and Regina could tell that the little girl had spent oh, so many hours working on this.

"Snow. This is beautiful. I love it."

Regina gave her stepdaughter a look that she had not forced. Tears formed in her eyes for a brief second, before she blinked them away. Regina reached across the table and took Snow's gloved hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. This was such a kind gesture from Snow, and for a split second Regina had felt loved - before her memories cascaded upon her again. Regina let go of the girl's hand and carefully placed the drawing next to her on the table.

"It is both of our favorite things in all the lands. Your apple tree and one of my bluebirds."

Regina smiled a genuine smile of appreciation to her stepdaughter.

"Thank you, dear. I shall cherish it forever."

Snow gave Regina another proud smile, and she blew on her tea in an attempt to cool it off quicker. The girl took a sip of her tea, smiling into her teacup as she done quite often at the dinner table when something made her happy. Snow placed her teacup down into its saucer and placed her hands on the table.

"Regina? I know that you're only my Mother through marriage, but I want you to know something. I think that you're the most wonderful person in all the lands, other than my Father of course. You are so beautiful, and I look up to you ever so much. Someday, when I grow up, I wish to become _just_ like you."

Snow's words nearly knocked Regina from her chair, but she remained composed, and she beamed a bright smile into her stepdaughter's eyes. Regina thought back to the day that she had met Snow White, and Regina had thought of the little girl as wonderful – so _beautiful_ and so full of life. Regina had _saved _her life. Regina had felt _happiness_ when the princess had gazed into her eyes that day, but now she felt pain – so much of it that she didn't think she could bear it any longer. Regina _tried _so hard to care for Snow now, but it would not come. Yes, the girl was sweet, but Regina would forever blame her for what she did – for what she had taken from her.

Regina didn't know how to respond, but thankfully, her words came of their own free will.

"Snow… That is so sweet. Thank you."

Regina had hoped that girl wouldn't sense coldness in her, but as the little girl smiled wider, Regina knew that she hadn't. Regina took another long sip of tea before placing her cup upon its saucer.

"I've never had the privilege of having a daughter of my own, and now I do. I am proud to call you my stepdaughter, dear. You truly are one of a kind."

What Snow did not know was that Regina was holding her stomach under the table. She felt so _completely _ill, and she wanted nothing more than to dash back to her bedchamber and lie down on her comfortable bed. Regina didn't always share a bedchamber with her husband. The queen had a room of her own, and she was quite grateful for it. Regina's bedchamber was very dear to her, and so were some of the things that she kept in there.

Before Regina or Snow could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a servant entered the room. It was same red-haired servant that had brought Regina her invitation earlier. The woman bowed to Snow and Regina before speaking, as the servants typically did on a regular basis.

"Your Highness. Your Father wishes to spend time with you before dinner. He asked me kindly to bring you to him."

Snow nodded to the woman before getting up from her chair. The princess made her way over to her stepmother and gave Regina a warm hug.

"I have to go. We will have to finish this another time. I love you, Regina."

With that, the servant and Princess Snow White left the room, leaving Regina sitting alone at the tiny table. Regina wasted no time. She got up from her own chair and turned to leave the room. She stopped and turned back to the table, seeing the beautiful sketch which Snow had taken the time to draw for her lying before her. Regina took the drawing into her hand, and she made her way out of the bedchamber.

* * *

Regina ran through the corridors which led to her own bedchamber, the clicking of her high heels echoing loudly throughout the palace walls. A few servants attempted to stop and bow to her, but the queen was gone before they had the chance. Regina made her way to her bedchamber, and she was quick to open the door. She shut the door and locked it, making sure that no one could enter.

The queen dropped Snow's sketch from her hand onto the floor, dashing to her wastebasket, and she began to get sick. She was quite grateful that she hadn't eaten anything with her stepdaughter or she could have thrown up so much more, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience. Regina collapsed into the seat before her vanity, continuing to vomit. Her body was trembling, and she was so very exhausted. No amount of tea or rest could soothe her nerves today.

After she was through becoming ill, she glanced up to look at herself in the mirror. Regina gazed into the looking glass and saw weakness in her eyes. She couldn't see herself as she once had as a young girl. There was nothing but _emptiness_ in her brown eyes where hope and life had once been.

A single tear made it way down her face, and she couldn't hold back any longer. Regina burst into tears, falling forward onto the counter space of the large vanity before her. The queen crossed her arms onto the wood, and she rested her head upon them, sobbing uncontrollably.

Regina's pain and sorrow soon faded as she tried to regain her composure. Someone could come to her door at any moment, and she didn't wish to explain what was wrong to _anyone. _No one knew about what had happened to Daniel but her father, and that was how Regina wished it to be. The queen wiped away her tears, getting up from the chair before her vanity, when her eyes landed upon the drawing that Snow had made for her. Regina bent down and took the paper into her hands.

The queen stared down at the sketch for several minutes. The intricate details of the photo stunned her. The longer that she looked at it, the more details that she noticed.

Regina thought back to earlier in the day when she had thrown Snow's invitation to the tea party into the wastebasket – the very wastebasket that she had just gotten ill into. Regina turned to her wastebasket to throw the sketch away as well, but before she could crumble it in her hands as she had done with the invitation, something inside of her told her not to. Regina stared down at the paper once more before making her way over to her wardrobe, placing the sketch into one of its drawers.

Regina walked over to her bed, not bothering to unlock her bedchamber door, and she lied back onto the soft bedding. She didn't bother to undo the covers. Thoughts raced through her mind, but her stomach felt much better. Pure exhaustion took over the queen's body, and it wasn't long before Regina drifted off to sleep.


End file.
